


Arles

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rapporto tra Gauguin e van Gogh, tra follia e amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arles

_Arles, 1888_  
“È qua, lo abbiamo dovuto chiudere nella stanza.” Madame Maurice aprì la porta e si fece da parte per far entrare l’uomo. Lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di varcare di nuovo quella soglia. “Le ricordo che è già la seconda volta che accade un fatto così increscioso.”  
Gauguin gettò un’occhiata al letto; dietro la tenda del baldacchino intravide una figura distesa e immobile. Chissà se stava dormendo.  
“Non temete, Madame. Ci penserà suo fratello a pagare, come al solito.”  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettare tanto tempo. Quella ragazza è stata deturpata! Non potrà più lavorare!” Malgrado la rabbia, la donna non si azzardava ad alzare la voce, troppo spaventata che l’altro potesse svegliarsi. Quel diavolo rosso l’aveva spaventata fin dalla prima volta che aveva messo piede nel suo bordello: ma pagava e il suo mestiere le imponeva di non disprezzare mai i soldi, da chiunque venissero.  
Senza voltarsi a guardarla, il pittore si frugò nella tasca della giacca e ne estrasse il denaro che Théo gli aveva mandato. “Questo dovrebbe bastare. E adesso si lasci soli.”  
Madame Maurice non aveva nessun motivo di restare, ora che era stata risarcita della perdita; in un attimo aveva già richiuso la porta e Gauguin poté sentire la chiave girare nella toppa.  
Era rinchiuso col Demonio.  
Fece il giro del letto e si sedette sulla sponda, scostando la tenda. Lui era lì, sdraiato e completamente nudo. Il pittore sapeva che non stava dormendo, aveva il respiro troppo accelerato e le pupille si muovevano a scatti sotto le palpebre chiuse.  
“Vincent… cosa hai fatto?” sussurrò Gauguin, facendo scendere il suo sguardo fino alle mani.  
Van Gogh teneva le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi; le nocche risaltavano sulla pelle bianca, rosse come il succo delle fragole. Il sangue della prostituta che aveva colpito fino a sfigurarla.  
“Vincent…” Un sospiro rassegnato e sofferente. Era stanco di fare da balia a quell’olandese pazzo e non gli importava che Théo lo avesse pagato profumatamente per farlo. Era suo fratello, dannazione, avrebbe dovuto occuparsene lui!  
Gauguin voleva solo vivere in pace e dipingere, non evitare che quell’uomo si autodistruggesse in preda alla sua follia.  
“Paul…” rantolò Van Gogh, risvegliandosi dal suo stato catatonico. Gli occhi erano arrossati e lucidi, bruciavano di alcool e follia. Allungò le mani verso di lui e istintivamente Gauguin si ritrasse per evitare che il sangue macchiasse i suoi vestiti. “È stata colpa sua!” esclamò gemendo, la voce rotta dal pianto.  
“Shhhh…” mormorò Gauguin, mettendogli il palmo della mano sul petto e spingendolo di nuovo giù. L’ultima cosa da fare era farlo agitare di nuovo. “Adesso basta. Ora ti rivesti e torniamo a casa, d’accordo?”  
“Io… io volevo solo assaporare la sua bella bocca, ma lei… lei mi ha risposto che dovevo pagare di più… e io non avevo i soldi, Paul! Allora quella troia ha detto che ero un poveraccio e che non avrei mai raggiunto il successo. Capisci, Paul? Ho dovuto farla stare zitta!”  
Gauguin continuò a tenerlo fermo sul letto, ricordando la scena che gli era apparsa davanti agli occhi quando era corso in quella casa. La ragazza che si premeva uno straccio contro la bocca insanguinata piangendo, prima di chinarsi a vomitare i pezzi dei denti che l’amico gli aveva rotto.  
“Così non va, Vincent. Non va” disse, scuotendo la testa.  
Van Gogh sembrò riflettere su quelle parole, trattenendo il respiro. “Vuoi andare via?”  
“Vincent…”  
“Mi vuoi lasciare?” gridò come un animale ferito.  
“Non posso fare diversamente” rispose il francese.  
L’altro ringhiò, tentando nuovamente di alzarsi, ma l’alcool – e forse l’assenzio – gli avevano annebbiato i riflessi.  
“Non lasciami anche tu, Paul! Non lasciarmi!” urlò, battendo violentemente la testa contro il cuscino. Il letto vibrò sotto quei colpi e Gauguin dovette usare tutta la sua forza per resistere.  
“Vincent, basta adesso!”  
Lentamente l’olandese si fermò, respirando a fatica. Era sempre la stessa storia: ormai Gauguin aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva tentato di andarsene, senza riuscirci. Doveva pensare a se stesso e alla sua salute mentale: se fosse rimasto con Van Gogh sarebbe impazzito anche lui, alla fine. Ma bastava che i suoi occhi incontrassero quegli chiari dell’altro – come in quel momento – e tutte le sue certezze crollavano. Vi leggeva una disperata richiesta d’aiuto e non poteva farcela ad ignorarla.  
“Non mi lasciare, Paul.”  
“Non ti lascio, Vincent” rispose Gauguin, chinandosi a baciarlo. Nella bocca dell’olandese poteva sentire il sapore dell’alcool e della droga, insieme a quello impalpabile della disperazione. Gli prese il volto tra le mani ed esplorò la sua bocca, ad occhi chiusi. Quando lo lasciò andare, fu solo per riprendere aria.  
“Paul… io non sono pazzo, ma lo diventerò se tu te ne vai…” sussurrò Van Gogh con gli occhi ancora accecati dalla malattia.  
Il francese non disse niente, sapeva che non sarebbe bastata la sua presenza per salvare l’altro dall’inferno in cui viveva. Non poteva aiutarlo a combattere contro i suoi demoni, però almeno per qualche istante poteva illudersi di farlo.  
Scese con la bocca lungo il suo corpo, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle. Leccò i suoi capezzoli, le mani che carezzavano lente i fianchi, poi più giù lungo la linea immaginaria verso l’ombelico.  
Non era bello quell’uomo, anzi Gauguin mal sopportava quella carnagione lattea che lo faceva apparire ancora più malato di quello che non fosse. Non era quello che lo attirava, ma i suoi occhi limpidi, puri. Era l’unica cosa innocente che gli fosse rimasta, e quando Paul vi leggeva dentro l’orrore della malattia, sentiva un dolore al cuore. Leccò via alcune gocce di sudore e continuò a scendere, fino a dove cominciava la rada peluria rossa.  
Quando la bocca di Gauguin circondò il suo sesso, l’olandese chiuse gli occhi e lasciò la sua mente tornare indietro nel tempo, prima che la malattia si impossessasse di lui. Tornò all’Olanda, alla sua famiglia, a Théo, il fratello adorato. Sorrise a quel pensiero, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano la testa dell’amico.  
Fu come al solito un rapporto intenso e troppo breve; con l’orgasmo, tutti i suoi ricordi svanirono come la neve al sole. Riaprì gli occhi e vide intorno a sé la stanza del bordello dove si rifugiava per cercare conforto. Paul era davanti a lui e lo guardava interrogativo, accarezzandogli la coscia con gesti delicati.  
“Andiamo a casa, Vincent.”  
“Sì… a casa…” sospirò Van Gogh, mentre l’angoscia tornava a serrargli la gola.


End file.
